Cupcake Anyone?
by OhHowFluffyYouAre
Summary: Naruto really needed to learn that a cupcake will not fix all his problem. Especially when said problem is that his best friend's little brother is undeniably and stalkerishly in love with him. Eventual NaruSasu. Dedicated to Mako75.


**A/N: **Boredom, cupcakes, and reading Mako75's **God, it burns** is a deadly combination. :) Let's just see if it's a good deadly or a bad deadly. XD

**Dedications: **:) Mako75 ~ For the obvious reason.

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR _GOD, IT BURNS_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

– Time/Scene Change

**Purple Frosting**

It wasn't that Sasuke questioned Naruto's sanity. No, it was more like Sasuke questioned the creditability of Naruto's brain functions.

"Naruto?" asked a very confused, eleven year-old Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

The currently crouching blond whipped his head back so fast that Sasuke feared he might have gotten whiplash. "Shhhh. You'll blow my cover!" Naruto whispered before returning his attention to the door in front of him.

Sasuke glanced between the still couching, sixteen year-old Naruto to the bedroom door that the older boy was staring intently at and back again. "You do know that Aniki isn't home yet, right?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and grinned. "Yep."

"Then what are you doing outside Aniki's room?"

"It's a secret," Naruto whispered and giving Sasuke "the look".

"The look" which was basically where Naruto widened his eyes dramatically and cocked his head aggressively to the side repeatedly to indicate the direction he wanted Sasuke to look, which just happen to be in the direction of his aniki's bedroom door, but personally, Sasuke just thought Naruto looked like he was having a very violent seizure…

Sasuke took an involuntary step back. _"That better not be contagious." _

"Uh… Sasu-baby."

Sasuke cringed at the nickname (was that vomit at the back of his throat?), glared in response, and tried to keep his hands from grabbing the closest sharp object and killing a certain blond with it. "Yes?" He said through clenched teeth.

"When _is _Itachi coming home?" Naruto asked shifting in his crouched position.

"In a few minutes is my guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"Thank god…" Naruto breathed in relief.

"Why?" The younger boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How long have you been crouching here exactly?"

"Uh… Since I got here."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction in shock. "You've been there for almost an hour?"

"I guess," Naruto shrugged, still crouching on the floor in front of Itachi's room, and seeing the shocked expression on the Uchiha's childish face, shook his head in mock disappointment. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, do you know how lo –"

Sasuke held his hand up to silence the blond. "I don't care."

Naruto just shrugged and returned to stare at the bedroom door. Sasuke walked towards the stairs intent on heading for the kitchen like he had planned to do before he had found Naruto crouching outside his older brother's room. Reaching the first step, Sasuke glanced back and couldn't help but stare attentively at Naruto again.

"_You don't want to know, you don't want to know, you don't want to know…." _Sasuke chanted quietly as he started to descend the stairs, but before he could stop himself, Sasuke hesitantly glanced back once more time. _"You don't want to know, you don't want to know, you – Damn it! I have to know!" _ Sasuke's resolve broke and he growled in slight irritation. Why couldn't Itachi have normal friends? Not that Sasuke's friends were all that normal either, but still!

The twelve-year old walked back up and stopped at the top of the grand staircase. "Naruto…?" he asked tentatively, now almost scared to ask his question.

"Yea?" Naruto answered, still looking at Itachi's door.

"Why are you wearing the school uniform?" Sasuke stepped back a little when Naruto turned towards him and grinned at him widely as if knowing what the younger boy was going to ask. "The girl's school uniform…?"

"Sasuke, the question you should be asking is," Naruto's grin widened even more, if that was possible. "Why aren't _you _wearing the girl's school uniform?"

Sasuke glared at the grinning blond and turned to walk down the stairs again. "Because my brain still functions properly," the Uchiha answered leaving a very pleased Naruto behind.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the front door was pushed open to reveal a very wet Itachi. The older Uchiha glanced up to see his younger brother walking towards him. "Hello Otouto," Itachi greeted.

"You're best friends with an idiot," Sasuke replied as he walked pass the soaked sixteen year-old and towards the kitchen.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _"What did Naruto do this time?" _The older brunette glanced up to the top of the stairs to see Naruto crouched in front of his bedroom door. Wearing a… skirt…?

"Why is Nar –"

"Don't ask," Sasuke cut in as he disappeared into the kitchen. "_Stupid teenagers and their damn hormones." _Sasuke suddenly really wanted to skip his thirteenth birthday, and every birthday after that.

* * *

At the young and tender age of twelve, Sasuke Uchiha discovered that he might have a slight attraction towards Naruto Uzumaki. Then at the age of fourteen, Sasuke Uchiha discovered that he didn't have slight attraction towards the older blond. Oh no, it was something much worse.

Sasuke Uchiha was undeniably in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

See the complications? No? Elaborations are in order then. Yes? On Sasuke's fourteen's birthday his mom saw it fit that she invite everyone that Sasuke knew to his birthday party and that is quite a lot of people. Now, Hokage Private Academy is a fairly big school with a lot of students, a lot of rich, elite students that is. At this exclusive school a student, like every other member of their family, started at the age of five and didn't graduate until they turned 21. The students learned all the normal subjects required at school as well a few extra ones. Depending on what their parents' job was would determine what their extra classes would include. For example, if their parents were doctors then their extra classes would mostly be biology, anatomy, and/or chemistry related classes. If their parents owned a company then their extra classes would mostly consist of business, economics, technology and/or politics. Then for one hour, at the beginning of each school day, the students were divided into groups of 15 to 20 by grade then alphabetical order. For this hour, the students were forced to endure what was called "Nobility Lessons" (Or "Perfection Hour" as many students called it), where students learned perfect etiquette, perfect leadership, perfect movement, perfect speech, perfect everything. Hokage Private Academy was created to breed perfection, and so the boys and girls of Hokage Private Academy were perfect. Well, to their parents and the public eye at least. So when Sasuke discovered he was in love with Naruto, another male, he was mortified, because that was far from perfect.

"You know, hiding isn't you're smartest idea." Gaara smirked. "They smell fear and thrive off of it. The hunt is their favorite part. I mean who wants easy prey?"

"You really need to stop watching the Discovery Channel so much," Sasuke glared. "It's unhealthy."

"No. You hiding behind your kitchen counter from the people that are attending _your _birthday party, now that's unhealthy." The red head answered smugly.

Sasuke's head popped up from behind the large marble counter. He crossed his arms on the smooth surface and rested his chin on his folded arms. "Unhealthy?" The brunette questioned, a smirk pulling at his lips. "This coming from the kid that uses voodoo dolls on his family."

"That is justified," Gaara deadpanned.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "You do know that stealing your brother's puppets, carving a "K" and a "T" into them, setting them on fire, and then burying them in sand, doesn't count as 'voodoo', right?"

Sasuke stared at the red head blankly while Gaara stared back indifferently. The brunette then raised a curious eyebrow when Gaara calmly walked over to the kitchen knives and grabbed the closest one to him, which unfortunately was also the biggest one, and turned on his heel swiftly and headed towards the kitchen exit.

"What are you going to do with that?" the Uchiha asked.

"Cut your birthday cake," Gaara answered.

Unless Sasuke's birthday cake was suddenly made of human body parts, he highly doubted that. Plus, Sasuke had already cut the cake an hour ago. "You're not going to kill my guests, are you?" Sasuke questioned while cocking his head to the side in fake curiosity.

"Me? Kill? How can you ask such a question?" Gaara turned and waved the knife in the air. "You should know me better than that Uchiha."

"Oh, you're right," Sasuke nodded. "Please don't kill my guests, and put the knife back."

Gaara glared at the youngest Uchiha but complied nonetheless. After putting the knife back where it belonged, Gaara hopped onto the kitchen counter that Sasuke was currently leaning against. The two settled into silence as the noise of people talking and music floated lazily into the quiet kitchen. Sasuke knew he should probably be out in the dining room and living room entertaining his guests instead of hiding in the kitchen, but he really didn't want to deal with all the people that his mother had invited, because after Sasuke had cut the gigantic cake, which he refused to eat any of, Sakura and Ino had tried to convince Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino into playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven", and the Uchiha took that as his cue to haul ass and run, which was why the birthday boy was currently hiding behind his kitchen counter. While Shikamaru mumbled something about "… troublesome party games…" and then mysteriously vanished. Kiba then proceeded to tease Hinata when she instantly turned red at the game's name, which almost resulted in the dog lover and Neji, Hinata's older and very protective cousin, getting into a fist fight. Kiba was just lucky Sasuke wasn't in the mood to clean up broken furniture or else the guests would be getting invitations to the brunette's funeral as their party favors. But when Kiba started to make perverted jokes about innocent, little Hinata, not even Sasuke could stop Neji from beating the brunette's face in. Shino just watched the whole affair with an amused smile, or at least that's what everyone thought it was, kind of hard to tell when the kid has half of his face covered and is constantly wearing sunglasses. While Sakura, Ino, and Gaara placed bets on how long it would take the Hyuuga to kick Kiba's ass. They all agreed it'd only take five second: three to glare at the dog lover and then two to punch his lights out. But by that time, all the adult were either too drunk to interfere or didn't even care in the first place, so when Neji punched Kiba in the jaw and broke his nose, they just shrugged, mumbled "kids will be kids" to whoever they were closest to, and then carried on with whatever it was they were doing before. While Hinata tried to stop her older cousin from committing murder. The blushing and fidgeting girl was just lucky Naruto and Itachi hadn't left yet for their party, at Choji's, and decided to intervene and drag Neji off with them. Sasuke groaned in frustration from his position on the floor as thoughts of the older blond invaded his mind.

"Thinking about Naruto-senpai again?" Gaara asked looking over his shoulder.

"Thinking about killing those people again?" Sasuke asked looking up.

"Always," Gaara smirked. "What about Naruto-senpai?"

"What about me?"

Gaara looked towards the kitchen opening and nodded at a grinning Naruto. "Nothing." The red head answered while the older boy walked into the kitchen.

"Aw, Gaara-chan," Naruto winked. "Thinking about me again?"

"No," the red head answered as he jumped off the counter. "By the way, Sasuke's behind the counter." Gaara waved his hand absently as he walked out of the kitchen.

"_Damn it," _Sasuke cursed as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

"Hiding from your own party?" Naruto walked around the counter and grinned down at a balled-up Sasuke. "You make a bad host, Uchiha."

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be at a party?" Sasuke asked keeping his eyes on the tile floor because if he looked up he knew he'd start blushing. A very un-Uchiha thing to do.

"Don't worry, we're not here to crash your birthday party. Itachi just forgot something." Naruto sat down beside Sasuke. "We'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Oh," Sasuke couldn't help the disappointment settled in his chest.

"Don't worry I didn't forget," Naruto smiled as he got up from the floor and walked the short distance to the refrigerator.

"Forget what," Sasuke asked as he got up too.

"Your birthday present," the blond smiled again. "You thought I forgot didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter," the younger boy replied looking to the side in mild embarrassment.

"But it does," Naruto closed the fridge door and walked back over to where Sasuke was standing. "Here," the blond shoved a cupcake into Sasuke's face.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke answered instinctively. "And you just took that from our fridge. Isn't that kind of cheap? Giving me something that was already mine?"

"No," Naruto replied as if talking to a very small child. "This is one of the cupcakes leftover from the Valentine party a few weeks ago." The blond offered the cupcake again.

"The ones you brought?" Sasuke asked while backing away from the dessert.

"Yep," Naruto responded. "Happy birthday Sasuke."

"Thank you," Sasuke blushed as he tentatively accepted the cupcake. "So why –"

"Naruto, let's go."

The two turned to see Itachi standing in the kitchen doorway. "I found what I was looking for."

"Awesome," Naruto grinned brightly. "Be there in a sec., 'Tachi."

Itachi nodded and then looked at his younger brother. "And happy birthday Otouto."

"Thank you," Sasuke answered and with that Itachi walked away.

"Well," Naruto turned back to grin at Sasuke. "I'll see you later Sasu-teme."

Naruto was the only one who could get away with nicknaming the Uchiha brothers and not get his ass kicked in the process. The blond had changed Sasuke's nickname from "Sasu-baby" to "Sasu-teme" when the younger Uchiha turned fourteen, because, evidently, Sasuke had gotten bitchier when he had reached his teenaged years, and was no longer the cute, little "baby" that Naruto had known. (Naruto loved teasing Sasuke about his age even though the two are only about five years apart.)

Sasuke nodded and was surprised when Naruto pulled the small raven into a hug, while being careful not to crush the cupcake in the process.

"Naruto." Sasuke struggled against the bigger boy. "Do you not understand the concept of personal space?"

"Personal space?" Naruto let Sasuke go with an amused smirk. "What's that? A new dance?"

Sasuke glared at the smirking blond, but was surprised, again, when the older blond leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's pale cheek. "Try not to get too drunk tonight Sasuke," Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving a glaring Uchiha behind.

Once Naruto disappeared out of the kitchen, Sasuke groaned in frustration. He looked down at the cupcake he was holding and couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips. Staring at the white frosted cupcake with a large red frosting heart on top, Sasuke blushed as a warm sensation filled his chest. Taking a small bite out of the overly sweet dessert, the youngest Uchiha felt his lips pull into a small smile again, and as the sweet frosting coated his tongue, Sasuke discovered that the cupcake wasn't all that bad and actually found himself looking in the refrigerator for another.

That day, Sasuke unknowingly developed a love for cupcakes, and it was all thanks to Naruto.

* * *

When Sasuke was sixteen, he finally learned about the very dangerous and ugly green-eyed monster named Sakur—Jealousy. So naturally, being the very brother-complex like boy he was, Sasuke confided in Itachi and asked the older Uchiha for advice.

Now, Itachi being Itachi, had never known jealousy, so the only help he could provide was blankly staring at Sasuke before smirking and then out-right laughing at his little brother's misfortune. Sasuke was just lucky he had enough smarts to cleverly leave Naruto's name out of the conversation. Itachi would've been laughing for days and telling everyone in the house… This would have resulted in his mom cooing non-stop for days (because, unfortunately, one of her friends, who Sasuke didn't even know existed, had turned his mom into a yaoi fan girl..? Whatever _that_ is)… And his dad… Would probably have an aneurism.

So the moral of this story: Never ask Itachi for advice…

Oh yes, and that jealousy is bad.

* * *

Sasuke growled in frustration as he flung his bedroom door open and threw his book bag angrily onto his bed. The brunette then glared at his innocent school bag before sighing, feeling drained and tired. Kicking his door shut as he walked to his closet, Sasuke changed out of his school uniform and into a black t-shirt and loose-fitted jeans. He then turned on his computer and sat down at his desk. The computer hummed to life as Sasuke sat there staring uninterested at the starting screen. When the computer finally flashed to his wallpaper, Sasuke still sat motionless and stared at the photo of Naruto and him from two years ago that was his current wallpaper but soon Sasuke's blank look hardened into a glare as it finally sank in. The thing he had been trying to deny for the pass three hours. The horrible truth he had been trying to avoid was now blatantly staring back at him.

The simple fact that was causing Sasuke so much heartache and headaches was that Naruto Uzumaki was dating Neji Hyuuga.

Sasuke had been running an errand for one of his teachers and instinctively, after finishing the errand, his feet led him to the academy's main gym (the school had four different gyms), because like the good, devoted little stalker he was, Sasuke had memorized Naruto's schedule by the end of the first week of school. So when Sasuke hesitantly opened the gym door a crack, he was surprised to see that the gigantic room was nearly empty expect for the soccer captain, Naruto, and the basketball co-captain, Neji. Now this didn't surprise Sauske because Neji and Naruto were fairly close. The younger Uchiha doubted there wasn't a person alive that the blond wasn't close to. People just naturally gravitated towards the happy blond. One could even argue that Naruto was even more popular than the Uchiha brothers, which Sasuke didn't doubt.

But the spying brunette did narrow his eyes in suspicion when Neji started to avoid Naruto's knowing smirk and the long haired brunette started to shift uneasily from foot to foot. It was common knowledge that Naruto not only had fan girls but also a good number of fan boys as well, which didn't bother the blond in the least since he swung both ways anyways, and Sasuke knew for a fact that Neji had been in love with the blond since the summer they turned thirteen. Though Sasuke thought Neji had grown out of his crush on Naruto when the Hyuuga reached the age of sixteen. Guess not. Then when Naruto moved closer to the nervous brunette and pulled him into a hug, Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he felt his stomach drop to his foot. Now Naruto liked to hug and touch people. A lot. It was just the way the blond liked to show his affection. It didn't matter who it was. So Sasuke quickly tried to calm his racing heart and repeatedly chanted this in his mind. But his heart stopped all together when the blond's tan hands slipped up under Neji's school uniform. So before he could see anymore, the younger Uchiha quickly and quietly closed the door and hurried back to his class and avoided Naruto and Neji for the rest of the school day.

Glaring again, Sasuke tore his eyes away from his computer screen and leaned back in his chair and studied his ceiling.

"_Neji…" _Sasuke mused as he squinted at the white, almost sterile, ceiling. _"Naruto is dating Neji… Well, I guess that's not so bad…" _

Yea, Neji wasn't so bad, because anyone was better than _her_. If Naruto started to date her then Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance in hell. She was the only person that Sasuke couldn't beat, because she already had Naruto's heart, and he only had the older blond's friendship. The younger Uchiha couldn't compete with her. Naruto already loved her without her even having to lift a finger.

Sasuke glanced to the side of his computer at the photo that was placed on his desk. It was taken on his last birthday right after Naruto had given him the cupcake. He sighed as his eyes scanned over the faces in the glossy photo.

"Well," Sasuke stretched his cramping muscles. "At least Naruto isn't dating Sakura," he mused as he searched for his economics textbook.

* * *

Itachi arched a questioning eyebrow while Naruto continued his fridge exploration.

"So you're _not_ dating Hyuuga-san." The older Uchiha asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "You're dating Haruno-san."

"Yea," Naruto answered.

"Then why were you molesting him in the gym today?" Itachi asked casually.

"I wasn't molesting him," the blond defended, "I was teaching Neji how to lay the moves on someone. Did you know that he likes Gaara?"

"I do now?" Itachi replied. "When did you and Haruno-san start dating?"

"About two weeks ago. That's why I haven't been over in a while," the blond moved down another shelf.

"Okay. So what are you looking for again?"

"A cupcake for Sasuke."

"What does my brother have to do with Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san, and you?"

"Nothing… I think." Naruto looked up towards the ceiling as if it held the answer. "Yea nothing. He's just been avoiding me all day and I want to know why."

"Then just ask him."

"I'm covering my bases. So just incase Sasuke won't tell me, I'll give him the cupcake." Naruto turned and threw Itachi a grin over his shoulder. "You know Sasuke will do almost anything for a cupcake."

"I do," Itachi answered as Naruto returned to searching the Uchiha fridge again.

A relative silence settled in the kitchen as Itachi continued to watch Naruto search the fridge in search of those elusive cupcakes. After a few more minutes, Itachi's attention started to wonder around the kitchen as maids and personal chiefs moved back and forth, frantically trying to get dinner ready.

"Uh…. Itachi?"

"Yes Naruto?" the brunette was still starting at the New York cheesecake that one of the maids had set on the counter beside him.

"Why does one of the compartments in you fridge have a lock on it?" Naruto pulled on the lock in curiosity.

"That's where the cupcakes are," Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"Sasu-teme put a lock on them?" Naruto was so proud. Sounded like something he would do, but for ramen. He had taught the little bugger well.

"Yes. He got tired of people eating them."

"Oh," Naruto took up and stepped away from the refrigerator. "Well, open it."

"I can't," Itachi answered.

"What? Why?"

"Only Sasuke knows the combination."

"Well, then just use your awesome ninja skills that you learned from me and open it," Naruto grinned.

"Then why don't you just open it 'sensei'?" Itachi smirked.

"Itachi," Naruto placed his hand solemnly on Itachi's shoulder and locked eyes with the other boy. "It's time for you to go solo. I've held your hand long enough, and I think you're ready young grasshopper."

"To… Open a lock..?" Itachi stared at Naruto as if the blond had just turned into a four headed alien mutant thing.

"I believe in you Itachi." Naruto grinned and nudged Itachi towards the fridge. "Be strong! Become one with the lock!"

Itachi glared at the grinning blond, but nonetheless opened the fridge and started to twist the dial on the lock. After a minute or two, Itachi smirked as the lock clicked open and fell from the compartment. The brunette then stood and handed the lock to Naruto.

"That didn't take long," Naruto put the lock on the counter. "You already knew the combination didn't you?"

"It's a possibility." Itachi shrugged.

"Lying isn't very nice," Naruto opened the fridge door again and pulled open the originally locked compartment.

"I'm a politician. It's what we do." Itachi smirked.

"Sasuke is too, but he doesn't lie," Naruto answered, shutting the fridge after grabbing a cupcake.

"No, Sasuke doesn't lie to _you_." Itachi clarified. "Everyone else is fair game."

"Politicians make my head hurt," Naruto winced as he headed for the kitchen exit.

* * *

"Yea?" Sasuke answered the knock at his bedroom door.

"It's the great and amazing Naruto!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the blond. "Come in."

"Hey." Naruto smiled as he shut the door behind him.

"Hi," Sasuke turned in his seat so that he was facing Naruto. "Do you need something?"

"Uh… yea…" Naruto pulled the cupcake from behind his back and had to stop himself from smirking when the younger Uchiha's eyes locked on the sugary dessert.

Sasuke's eyes followed the blond as he walked over to his desk, placed the cupcake on it, and then took a seat on the younger boy's bed. Naruto waited for Sasuke to warily pick up the cupcake, examine it, deem it worthy, and then start licking the icing before he grinned.

"Why are you avoiding me?" the blond asked, which caused Sasuke to pause.

"I'm not," Sasuke answered.

"Yes you are," Naruto insisted. "Or you were today at least."

Sasuke averted his eyes as he licked off some more frosting and tried to think of a lie. So maybe running and hiding in the bathroom every time he saw the older blond wasn't one of Sasuke's smarter ideas.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he turned Sasuke's chin so that the younger Uchiha was looking at him again.

Sasuke swallowed guiltily and suddenly remembered: He didn't know how to lie to Naruto. "I wasn't avoiding you." The brunette lowered his eyes and stared at his cupcake instead. "I… Just… Didn't want to be in the same place, at the same time as you."

"Okaaaay," Naruto was a little confused. Aren't the two the same things? "Look, if this is about Neji then—"

"No," Sasuke cut in. "It's not." Sasuke took a deep breath. He could do this. He could tell Naruto. "I don't care that you're dating Neji, as long as—"

"Dating Neji?" Naruto interjected. "I'm not dating Neji."

Sasuke felt as if the gods were smiling upon him and was that "Hallelujah" playing in the background?

"I'm dating Sakura."

Then suddenly the gods were laughing and pointing at him and was that Satan doing a victory dance in the background?

"You're what?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm dating Sakura…" Naruto suddenly felt the need to haul ass and get his ass out of Sasuke's immediate striking zone.

"You're dating Sakura?" the cupcake in Sasuke's hand was crushed and frosting stained the glaring brunette's hand.

"Yea…?" Naruto carefully pushed himself off the bed and inched towards the bedroom door as Sasuke continued to glare. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke opened his hand and shook off the cupcake remains, all the while, his eyes still on Naruto. Then Sasuke's murderous glare morphed into a smirk as he walked closer to the slightly frightened, older boy. Naruto wondered if his dad would let them service ramen at his funeral.

* * *

Itachi didn't know whether to laugh or ask if the blond was okay as Naruto came flying down the stairs.

"Why do you have purple frosting all over your face and shirt?" Itachi asked instead.

"Itachi," Naruto gingerly picked himself off the ground and sat on the last step and tired to wipe some of the staining frosting away.

"Yes?" Itachi answered cautiously.

"Sasuke is a lot stronger than he looks."

Itachi stared at the purple blond quizzically as a series of smashing noises sounded upstairs.

Guess he doesn't have to break the 'Sakura' news to Sasuke now… Damn… There went his fun for the evening.

**TBC…**

I was going to make this a one-shot but somehow, along the way, it turned into a multi-chapter…

So, anyways, this is loosely based off Mako75's _**God, it burns**_, so, obviously, everyone should go and read her fan fiction because it is phenomenally amazing.

I love how Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto's favorite food ramen to the point where everyone knows it (it's almost an obsession isn't it?), and so I decided that Sasuke needed a food just like that. I also realized that a lot of fan fiction writers made tomatoes Sasuke's favorite food (or is that something that's cannon?). But I didn't want to use that so as I was turning this thought over in my head, I happen to be eating a cupcake at that moment and thought "hey, why not". Thus was born a cupcake-loving Sasuke. :D Then the idea just basically took off from there. Let's just hope it keeps taking off. ^_^'

Please review and tell me how awesome/okayish/eye-bleeding (in a nice way) it is. :3

— ohhowfluffyyouare


End file.
